


We’ll Save Her

by SunflowerFangirl



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Agony of a Witch killed me, Amity is a disaster but she tries her best, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, mostly just crying, my predictions for the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFangirl/pseuds/SunflowerFangirl
Summary: Luz makes a plan to save Eda, but she’ll need some help.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	We’ll Save Her

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some Lumity to feel better after this weekend. Hope you enjoy!

“Where’s Eda?” King asks as Luz steps inside of the owl house.

”King...” Luz struggles to hold back her tears. “She’s- Lilith got her.” She embraces the demon, holding back her tears for his sake.

"Eda-" The demon stood in shock before tears began to brim in his eyes.

"Will- will she be okay?" King sniffs.

"Don't worry, King, I'm gonna get her back," Luz says, a determined look set on her face. "Will you be okay? Can I trust you to watch Hooty for me?"

"If it means getting Eda back, I'd watch a thousand Hootys," King says.

"Take care of yourself. Don't leave the house, and don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Luz dashed out of the house and to the Blight manor. _I need to stay strong,_ she tells herself as she ran. _I've wasted enough time already, I need to get Amity, Willow, and Gus and go get Eda. She's counting on me._

After forcing down another round of tears, Luz stepped up to the door of the blight household and knocked on the large brass knocker.

"Oh, hey Luz," Edric says as he opens the door. "Are you here to see Amity?"

"Yeah, if it isn't too much trouble," Luz says.

"Of course not, follow me," he says, leading her inside and up a grand staircase. In any other situation, Luz would've stood and gawked at all of the lavish decor, but her brain was gyper-focused on the task at hand.

They came to a purple door, which Luz assumed was Amity's and Edric knocked. "Mittens, you have a visitor! I'll leave you teo alone," he says, turning back towards the main entrance.

"Just send them in," Amity grumbled from inside.

Luz oppened the door to see Amity sitting on her bed, leg elivated on a pile of fluffy pillows. "Oh, Luz," Amity says, her voice softening"

"Oh, Amity, I completely forgot about your leg," Luz says. "I can lea-"

"No, wait, it's okay," Amity says. "Actually, I feel fine. My parents just don't want anyone seeing a Blight walking around with something as civil as a sporting injury. Anyway, what's up?"

"It's Eda," Luz says. "Lillith got to her. She- Eda might have lost her magic." Her voice broke.

"That sounds serious," Amity says. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened."

Luz told her everything. About Eda's curse. About the feild trip, and how Lillith had used her to bring Eda in. By the time she was done explaining, she was crying. Amity held her, letting ehr tears stain her t-shirt.

It wasn't until Luz had finished her story that Amity realized just how close they were. _Luz came to me for help. Luz is sitting on my bed. I am hugging Luz._ She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. "It'll be okay," Amity assures her. "We'll save her."

"But Amity, you're hurt," Luz protests, sniffing back more tears.

"Luz Noceda, I don't care if I'm paralized from the waist down and have to fight in a magical flying wheelchair, I'm going to help you get Eda back."

Luz looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes wide and wet with tears. "Really?"

"Yes Luz, now go downstairs and ask Edric where our grandmother's old flying wheelchair is kept." Amity instructs. "We have a witch to save."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments if you’re like me and just need someone to talk to about this finale. Make sure you're taking care of yourself! If you've been reading for a while, get up and stretch and get some water. Hope you’re all staying safe and healthy!


End file.
